Karejji No Bijutsu!
by Demoness Rose
Summary: team 7 is on a very hushhush body gaurd mission in an art college! will they survive dorm life? and why don't their clients even know they need protection! the hell you asking me for! read to find out!
1. He's where!

Disclaimer- yea, I own the plot and characters of Naruto. that's why I'm wasting my time writing fan fictions and I'm flat broke! Woot woot!

Summary- Team 7 is on an undercover mission in Tokyo to protect a group of students ….in an art college! Between revalations, booze, drugs, funky art, and wild college parties, will they stick to the mission? HELL NO MAN! Story takes place when the team is like...19...20.…around that age range. Some characters might be ooc, and any oc characters belong to me.

Karejji No Bijutsu!

Chapter 1- He's where!

"Look guys, we got a post card!" Sakura announced to the two boys sitting on a couch in Sasuke's house.

"Who is it from?" Asked Sasuke almost sounding curious. He didn't usually get a post card…mostly letters from girls who have nothing else to say except proclaiming their undying passion for him.

Sakura flipped the card over and smiled happily. "It's from Kakashi-sensei!"

"Really!" Naruto jumped up from the slate colored couch and almost seemed to fly over. Sasuke got up as well and followed. The two looked at the post card over Sakura's shoulder and read to themselves. Kakashi had left for some reason or another, they figured for a vacation. He didn't specify where he would be going, but he assured them he'd be back soon. He's been gone for about four days now, leaving team seven bored and crashing at Sasuke's mansion.

"So…..sensei is in Tokyo right now….that sounds nice! Hmm….what's this?" Sakura skimmed it some more. "What? He wants us to come down there!" She exclaimed.

"HUH!" Naruto gasped. "HE WANTS US IN TOKYO! WHAT'S WITH THAT MAN! How will we get there anyways! Does he even know how far it is!"

"Naruto, calm down!" Sakura growled at him. She took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. This was sounding very ridiculous to her. How were they supposed to make it all the way to a big city like that? They were from the hidden village of the leaf! Hidden for Chrissakes! Tokyo was like the freakin shark pool to 'bumpkins' like them, who had lived their entire lives as ninja in the kiddie pools. Sakura placed on hand on her forehead, holding the letter in that one, and the other on her hip, breathing deeply again.

"Ah!" She exclaimed skimming over the writing. "It says we should be summoned there!"

"Summoned?" Sasuke repeated quirking his eyebrow. "As in…"

Before he could get anything else out, the three ninjas found themselves being poofed away to their destination.

Yeah, i know...sickeningly short 1st chapter...but hopefully it was a good one! but the only way i'll know is if you press that pretty review button for me! If you must flame, please don't be mean about it, like if you just hate it...man, don't tell me. But if you have something constructive and helpful that would help me, feel free! oh and of course i like nice reviews! next chapter will be longer, i promise!


	2. So, who are these people?

Disclaimer- STOP TORTURING ME! Of course I don't own the characters or plot of naruto! Why do you think I'm writing fanfics! sobs but, I own all my own characters so there! XP

This chapter's way longer to make up for the 1st one!

Chapter 2- So….who are these people…?

"AHHH!" They cried as they hit the ground. They hadn't really been summoned like that too many times in their lives. They all fell on the cold hard side walk of Tokyo city.

"Owww…." Naruto grimaced as he rubbed his back which was now sore from the drop. He opened one of his tightly shut eyes to peer around and gasped at what he saw. His two friends had the same reaction when they saw all the buildings and people, and…..everything was so different…..

"Oh my god….is this Tokyo?" Sakura whispered. "I-it's so amazing…."

Even Sasuke was looking around in wonder, like a little boy.

"So, how the hell do we find sensei?" Naruto scratched his head as they simultaneously stood up and looked around some more.

"Good question….."

"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU MOVE IT ALONG!" A gruff voice shouted angrily as the owner of it bumped into Sakura.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir, this is our first time in the city and-"

"I don't care!" He snapped making her jump back. "Cripes, people gotta get where they gotta get! Damn tourists….." He mumbled as he hurriedly pushed them aside and walked off.

"WELL, WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOIN' FREAK SHOW!" Naruto yelled back. "Are you okay Sakura?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't believe how rude people are in the city, jeez…" She said rubbing her shoulder where the man had crashed into her.

"So, how are we going to find him again? Do we even know where he is?" Sasuke questioned.

"I know! And look at all these people and….and….these…." Sakura replied gesturing to all the side streets and cars. The hustle bustle of the city was overwhelming for the young ninjas. So many things at once! Sasuke was growing a nagging headache that wasn't going to go away anytime soon. He didn't know exactly what made him look in that direction, but he soon saw a huge dog in the middle of a large mass of people wearing a familiar vest with a scarecrow on the back. He carried a sign that said their names on it.

"Guys, look." He pointed to the beast. "That's gotta be one of Kakashi's dogs over there."

"Oh your right Sasuke! Look at the design on the back!" Sakura replied happily and relieved as they walked over to it.

"Hey there puppy!" Naruto grinned as he patted the dog on the head, who growled in return.

"That's more of a dog, dobe." Sasuke snorted.

"More of a bear if you ask me." Sakura chimed in.

"Sooo…." Naruto whistled. "Are you gonna take us to Kakashi sensei?"

The large dog shook his head 'yes' and motioned with his head to follow. Sasuke noticed three leashes coming from the collar and signaled for Sakura and Naruto to pick them up.

"The last thing we need is for the idiot to go missing…..Or Sakura." He smirked when he saw Naruto's face screw up in anger.

"SHUT UP SASUKE-TEME! I WISH YOU WOULD GET LOST, BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura giggled and blushed. 'HELL YEAH! HE DOESN'T WANT ME TO GET LOST! AND HE DOESN'T THINK I'M AN IDIOT!' Inner Sakura hooted and danced in her mind as she grinned proudly.

After twenty minutes of walking, they entered a less crowed area where they found a large building that looked like a school and an even bigger campus. Sakura leaned over to read a sign in front of the building.

"An art college? This is where Kakashi is?"

"Wow. Who knew he wanted to be an artist!" Naruto exclaimed.

The big dog nodded to the building to tell them to go inside. They got the hint and did as they were told, as the dog poofed out of sight.

"No dogs allowed I assume…." Sasuke mused to himself.

The interior of just the lobby was huge. They looked around for some kind of help or a person who could point them out to Kakashi. They found a room with the word 'office' in big letters on the door.

"I bet that they can tell us where Kakashi is! Let's go in there!" Sakura offered. They walked over and opened the door to the office to find a petite woman in thick narrow pointy glasses who sat behind a desk.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said softly so she didn't disturb anyone else she saw in the room. The woman looked up from what she was doing and sat up, folding her hands over each other.

"Hello. Welcome to the Tokyo Art University. Are you new students?"

"Um…we just need to know where a Kakashi Hatake is." She asked.

"Ah, you mean Hatake-Sensei? He's in the last room all the way downstairs on your left. He's pretty new here. Um, you can't miss him; he's got this wild silver hair and one of his eyes are covered." She looked a little dreamy as she described him, the team noticed amusedly.

"Well, thanks lady! Later." Naruto waved over his shoulder as he turned to walk out.

"Yes, thank you…." Sakura peered down at the name engraved on a golden slab. It read Takashi Sonomi. "….Takashi-sama."

* * *

"God….damn….." Naruto wheezed. "What's with all the stairs?"

"You've been a ninja for how long now, and you can't walk down four flights of stairs?" Sasuke sneered.

"Okay, shut up or we're gonna get in trouble!" Sakura hissed making the boys shut up, and Sasuke to glare.

"Hello team of mine!"

"SENSEI!" Naruto and Sakura raced up to jump their teacher, while Sasuke just merely walked over calmly. A whirl of pink and yellow suddenly attached onto Kakashi's body hugging him violently.

"Oof!" He coughed. "Hey, watch it guys, you'll ruin the tie." He chuckled. Naruto and Sakura let go and stared at him incredulously because of his choice of attire. He wore a simple white button down collared shirt with a black tie and a pair of nicely tailored black pants, and shiny black dress shoes. Resting on his nose was a pair of black framed glasses. The only thing that stayed familiar was that damn mask he still wore.

"Sensei!" Naruto gasped. "what the hell are you wearing!"

"One, I'm dressed appropriately for a professor, and two….it's Hatake-Sensei." He pushed his glasses a tad further up the bridge of his nose. What was with those glasses!

"Kakashi, why are you wearing those?" Sasuke snorted.

"Ah, observant as ever Uchiha." Kakashi smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair much to his disliking. "See, these aren't real glasses. I mean, I don't need them to see, it's just part of the disguise. I'm undercover."

"Eh? Undercover for what? You mean this wasn't you getting away from it all on a vacation?" Asked Sakura.

"No rest for ninjas, I'm afraid, my dear." He answered. "The reason I summoned you three here was for assistance. I need you to go undercover as well, as college students. You will be body guards for the next few weeks."

"Body guards for who?" Sasuke's eye brow went up again.

"These two sisters." Kakashi was about to hold up two pictures when the door to his classroom opened, and a girl walked out.

"Hatake-Sensei?" She called out looking around.

"Ah, there's one of them! I'm over here Hazumi." He called back to the girl. She sharply turned her head to face him, and smiled when she saw him.

"Hazumi, I want you to meet these new students, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura." He pointed to each one as he said their names. "This is Hazumi, she's the older sister."

"You already told them about me?" She questioned with half surprise half annoyance. "Jeez, I hope you left out the bad stuff."

"What? That you space out constantly and are always failing the test, and seem stoned all the time? No, I didn't tell them that."

"Sensei, you suck man." She growled with some veins popping in her forehead.

"Why don't you tell them about yourself while I get your sister." Kakashi requested over his shoulder.

"What's there to tell?" She called out, but got no answer. "O….kaaaaay….uh, so, my names' Hazumi Uotani. I'm a sophmore here, and um…I love art…"

'Well, obviously…' Sakura thought to herself as she twitched into a smile. She decided to introduce herself first.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, and well, I guess you could say I like art…"

"You guess you like art? How the hell did they let you in?"

"Well, I do somewhat of a, um…..performance art, I think you could call it that….?" She looked to Naruto and Sasuke for back up.

"Oh! Oh, yeah, sure, performance art…" Was the mumbles that came out of them.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki! I LOVE RAMEN BELIEVE IT!"

"I like ramen too!" Hazumi smiled.

"Really?" Naruto's wide grin brightened even more if possible.

"And…who is he over there?" She pointed to Sasuke. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder as she introduced him.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha! He's really quiet, but he's a good artist!"

"I am?" He mouthed, and Sakura nodded. Sasuke looked this girl over. She looked younger than a college student should look, or at least she contradicted the image of a college student he held in that mind of his. Her hair came down just a little past her shoulders, and it was a dark reddish/purple in color, and her bangs were swept to one side, covering one eye, which stood out on her face the most because of the extremely dark eyeliner she wore. Like Sakura, her visible eye was a shade of green. She was wearing a tight fitting black camisole top that was lace trimmed, and dark blue jeans with a strange design and some round jewels. There was a confident kind of air about her for some reason, and she almost strutted when she walked, he noticed before. She didn't look half bad, in his opinion, actually. His thoughts were interrupted when her heard her asking him something.

"Wait….Uchiha? As in the famous ninja clan that was wiped out years ago?"

"Uh….well, Uchiha is a popular name isn't it?" Naruto covered. Hazumi shook her head.

"Then why is he wearing the symbol?" She pointed to the back of his shirt.

"Uhh…."

"I'm a um….fan, I guess." He quickly lied.

"Yeah, when it happened, my dad read it to me from the newspaper. Could you believe that story! Personally, I think it's a fake. I mean, how crazy is this? This genious prodigy boy….uh, what's his name…Itaru, something or other…anyways, this kid like, killed everyone but his little brother! I mean, doesn't that sound a bit hokey to you?"

"Hokey?" Sasuke growled dangerously. "Hokey? And do you think the little boy that was like, oh say, six or seven really call it hokey? Maybe it was traumatizing! That was his own flesh and blood, and his brother who was his hero murdered his family, ALL OF HIS FAMILY!"

"Sasuke….." Sakura warned quietly. It wasn't Hazumi's fault, she just didn't know.

"Ya know…I think the little boy's name was like, Sasuke too….."

The team froze like a deer in the head lights.

"…well, maybe not….was it Saito….Sachii?" She tried to remember. Team seven face faulted. Thank god she was terrible with names…..

"Um, hey! There's sensei!" Sakura pointed with a sweat drop still clinging to her head. Kakashi lead a shorter girl out into the hallway with him. She very slightly resembled Hazumi, but it wasn't very obvious. She had shorter, hair, that was black with two thick red highlights in the front. Like her sister, her bangs covered one green eye. She looked friendly enough. She wore a fitted-tee with a zombie girl on it that said "I got you nose" and black pants with strings that hung loose around wildly around the legs. She had much tanner skin in comparison to her sisters very pale completion, giving her a more exotic appearance than Hazumi, who almost had an elegant appearance, almost like a vampire's.

"This is Okimi Uotani, Hazumi's younger sister."

"Who ARE these people anyways?" She whispered.

"These people are good friends of mine. I used to teach high school before college, and well, I was very fond of these three."

"Ohhh, so now it's like, reunion time?" She asked.

"I suppose. They will be attending here and I want you two to make nice with them, okay? I knew you'd see it my way." He grinned and walked back to his class room.

"Where are you going Hatake?" Hazumi asked loudly with mock annoyance.

"Same place that you guys should be going….back to my class. Jeez, are we back in grade school or something?"

"Hey, you were the one that pulled us out of class to meet some strangers! Um…no offense."

"None taken." Naruto replied waving his hand.

"Don't make me have to report you when you're already 19.…it's rather sophomoric."

"Don't even call a sophomore sophomoric dammit! And what's with the mask!"

"What? You don't like it?"  
"Take it off!"

"Not gonna happen. Now come back into class."

"Take off the mask!"

"Class."

"Take. It. Off, man!"

Kakashi just sighed and walked into the room, holding the door open.

"Don't even bother with the mask thing….if we couldn't get him to take it off…no one can…" Sakura whispered.

"All in time….all in time." Swore Hazumi.

"So…I'm Okimi….yo….I'm a freshman!"

"Cool. So, what's it like to be in college?" Naruto Asked trying to make conversation.

"COME TO CLASS!" Kakashi's voice boomed out.

"Nice." Okimi answered.

"Ugh. We'd better go back in before Hatake gets ornery…..in his calm way….." The older sister growled darkly, and lead everyone into the painting class.

"Uh, Hazumi, was it?" Sakura asked as she trailed behind her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like, hate Kak-erm, Hatake-sensei?"

"Hate is such a strong word darling….um…he really bugs me though, but we get along somehow…..I suppose…" She replied nonchalantly.

"Oh…well, okay then." 'She's kind of….odd….' Sakura thought, almost nervously. 'I hope we get along…..'

* * *

They entered the class room where Kakashi taught, and were surprised at the size of it. The room was pretty big, filled with many students who were busily working on something, and there were a lot of decent sized desks with several chairs around them. There were some famous and some not as widely known paintings that adorned the walls. There was a very long counter with cabinets to hold supplies along the wall and in back of Kakashi's teacher desk was a large black board with scribbles all over it. Their sensei really was not the best artist so it seemed….

"Okay, so, this is my class room guys." Kakashi said to his team as he sat in his big comfy swivel chair. He smiled brightly as he gripped the arms of the chair. "I love this chair!"

"Hey, let me sit in it sensei!" Naruto begged as he ran over to it.

"Huh? No Naruto, this is the sensei's chair. Are YOU the sensei today?"

"….No…."

"Will you be the sensei tomorrow?" Kakashi coolly questioned with amusement.

"….No…."

"How about the next day?"

"Okay I get i-"

"No, no, answer it!"

"…….No……"

"Then you cannot sit in my comfy chair that spins around like so." The silver haired man spun around once and abruptly stopped when he faced Naruto again. "Would you like to see that again?"

"Not particularly…." Naruto grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Oh well. I'll do it again for the hell of it!" He continued to spin around. "I'll tell you, we don't have these back in Konoha that are this comfy…"

"What? Do you live in the stone age back at your home town or something?" Hazumi sneered.

"Yeah, seriously!" Laughed Okimi.

"Ya know you two….I could tell your other professors that you've been skipping their classes and staying in bed or coming here for the day….."

"Oh come on sensei! We're kidding!" Okimi giggled elbowing him in the ribs.

Kakashi turned to face his team. "You guys probably couldn't guess from looking at these two clowns, but they're among my top students in my class."

"Really?" Sakura asked with interest. "I'd love to see some of your works if it's alright!"

"You would?" Okimi inquired with sparkly eyes. Before anybody could say another word, a painting was shoved in front of the pink haired girl's face, nearly giving her a heart attack.

"ACK!"

"You like it? It took me hours!" Hazumi beamed from behind the canvas.

"Well, it's a little too close…."

"Oh, of course!" She stepped back a foot and continued to hold it up proudly. Sakura gasped. It was indeed impressive. The painting was black and white in color, and the environment was surreal. The white sky had two large realistic looking eyes in the middle of it. They looked exhausted or worried. There were black tree trunks with even darker leaves, and there was a rising sun with a strange grinning face in it.

"It's beautiful…" Sakura marveled. Her other two teammates crowded to it and stared.

"Wow! It's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke didn't say anything but continued to stare.

"Thank you, I know! You should see Okimi's paintings too!"

Okimi ran in back to an easel and brought a slightly smaller canvas over, and showed it to the tree ninjas. They were taken aback by this piece of work as well. It portrayed two business men with large briefcases. The one in front had a wrinkled face, and had a bored expression. He wore a fedora hat and kept his head down. The one behind him was dressed the same, in a brown suit, carried a briefcase as well, but his head was exploding! The colors were faded on everything but the explosion.

"This is amazing! You two are incredible! I wish I could paint like this…" Sakura complimented them.

"Thanks!" Okimi blushed.

"It took a lot of years though." Explained Hazumi throwing an arm around her sister's shoulders and grinning widely. "I've been drawing since I was like, five or six, and I haven't stopped!"

"Yes, these two are very talented, dispite any first impressions you may have gotten." Kakashi bragged. He turned to the sisters. "Did you two know that these three here were my star pupils back when I taught them?"

"Aw, go on Kakashi-sensei! You can tell them how great I am!" Naruto gloated awaiting the glory stories his sensei would surely tell the two girls.

"Sasuke was an exceptional student!"

"WHAT! AREN'T YOU GONNA TELL THEM ABOUT ME SENSEI! WHO CARES ABOUT STUPID SASUKE!" He wailed.

"Ah yes. Knuckle-head over here made impressive improvement. He could rival this chicken hair guy!" He ruffled Sasuke's hair, which made him growl like a wet cat. "And of course Sakura was my smartest student." Sakura giggled and blushed when she heard this.

"So what did you teach Hatake?" Okimi asked him.

"Well, I used to teach at a very unique and private school….maybe I'll tell you about it when I feel like it…" He replied lazily.

"Maybe we won't care later!" Hazumi threatened playfully.

"Well then, maybe it will remain a mystery forever to you and your big mouth. You and Naruto should get along just fine by the looks of it." He rolled his visible eye. Hazumi snorted and strolled over to the blonde, putting an arm over his shoulder.

"I think we will Hatake! Right Naruto?" She smiled happily. The blue eyed ninja gave his trademark Cheshire cat grin and blushed in return.

"Believe it!" He threw his arm over her shoulder, mimicking her actions. They looked like they were old friends who had been reunited again…or drinking buddies at happy hour…..they looked mostly like the latter right now, but something was very cute about it. Kakashi smirked at this. Not too many people just automatically took to Naruto like this, knowing who and what he really was. Everyone usually became annoyed with him very quickly, but Hazumi seemed quite taken by him. In the midst of his musing, he heard the two new friends chattering about something in the distance.

"Hey, I got like, 20 cups of instant ramen back in my dorm! Wanna go have some?" She offered.

"YEAH I'M STARVED! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto cheered.

"This guy is so cute!" Hazumi squeeled hugging his head tightly. Sasuke and Sakura sighed and shook their heads.

'Naruto part two….' They both thought.

"I WANNA COME! Okimi shouted and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Oki….we share a dorm…you don't have to ask…"

"WHO CARES?"

'…part three….' The other two ninja thought again.

"Oh, you guys can come two if you want!" Okimi offered as she and Hazumi took to either side of their 'captive' and linked arms with him, already marching towards the door.

"Hey, it's still class time you know…" Kakashi reminded them. As if on que, a bell rang out and all the students who were diligently working, stampeded to the door way for their lunch break.

"Heh, not anymore!" Hazumi smirked. "Oh, I suppose you can come as well Hatake." She offered in a bored voice.

"Oh, you're undying charity takes me by surprise once again dear Hazumi!" He stated sarcastically. "Actually, I need to have a word with these guys while you two go and eat."

"BUT SENSEI! THE RAMEN!" Naruto cried loudly.

"Now, now, there's plenty of time for that later on. Right now, I need to discuss the erm, lesson plans I have for this class so you aren't left behind. So you two get out and eat something. I'll see you in an hour tweedle dee and tweedle dumb." He looked at Hazumi when he said 'dumb' which made a vein in her forehead grow in annoyance.

"Fine, but we'll be baaaack!" Okimi warned in a voice you would hear in a horror movie as they left the room and closed the door behind them.

"So, what do you think guys?" Kakashi asked them.

* * *

Yes, what do those guys think? Will we ever know! Maaaaaaybe…if your nice and review me….pwetty pwease? K, leave me some love babies! MWUAH 


End file.
